


This moment is ours

by NotInPublic



Category: The Last Kingdom (TV), The Warrior Chronicles | The Saxon Stories - Bernard Cornwell
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24234319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotInPublic/pseuds/NotInPublic
Relationships: Finan/Sihtric (The Last Kingdom)
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	This moment is ours

They stumbled through the trees, giggling like children at eachother. As the campfire's crackle faded into the distance and the quiet darkness surrounded them, each propped themselves up against the trunk of an ancient oak tree, snickering at the drunken state of the other.

"I believe" Sihtric announced, with flase sobriety "that you are drunk, Finan the Agile!" He finished with a flourish, pointing crookedly in Finan's direction.

Squinting through the moonlit darkness, Finnan scoffed "I am as sober as a priest young Sihtric. You, however, are as drunk as a fart." 

They fell into helpless laughter again, slipping to sit haphazardly at the base of the tree.

They sat for a long moment, grinning at the other. Yet, as the moments passed, their gazes grew serious at the reason behind their sought out solitude.

Having slipped away under the guise of relieving themselves, their hungry eyes met in a silent agreement of their intent. Neither said another word, nor made another sound as the air grew heavy around them.

Reaching across the leaf-strewn floor, Finan traced a line across the top of Sihtric's splayed arm. Even alone, their was a hint of reservation in his touch. A question. Is this okay? He silently asked, meeting Sihtric's eyes for approval.

In response, Sihtric licked his lips nervously, a small nod urging Finan on.

The touch of skin-on-skin had cleared their minds a little and all humour had left their faces as they moved closer to one another. Finan felt hunger claw at his insides like fire.

Their foreheads touched first, pausing to breathe in the scent of the other. Then, Sihtric brought his hand up to cup the side of Finan's face, running his palm along the coarse hair there, exploring the chiselled shape of fellow the warriors jaw.

"I've wanted you" he whispered, eyes screwed tight to avoid Finan's gaze "I've wanted this- for so long."

Unsettled by the tension seeping into the younger man's frame, Finan pulled back until he could see Sihtric's face and tightly shut eyes.

Muttering softly softly in his native tongue, Finan looked up to the starlit heavens, a wry smile on his face.

At Finan's words, Sihtric opened his eyes and sent a guarded, inquisitive look at the grinning Irishman.

"You can send men to their deaths without a second thought, but you can't admit to wanting one without feeling embarrassed?" Finan chucked softly as Sihtric began bristling at his words.

Danes, he thought wryly, and their stupid pride!

"I want this too" he admitted, nudging Sihtric's cheek with his nose in silent apologise for any damage he had done to the other man's pride "I want you". 

Before he could do any more damage, he learnt forward to claim Sihtric's lips with his own, finesse slightly impaired by the quantity of ale consumed.

Not seeming to mind, however, Sihtric moaned into the kiss, pushing forward to straddle Finan's lap.

Encouraged by the warm response, Finan ran his hands up Sihtric's back, dragging his fingertips back down again as Sihtric's tongue grew bolder.

Pushing forward, Finan rolled Sihtric onto his back, pining him down with a grin as his eyes roamed everywhere they daren't in public. Lips red and flushed from their kiss, hair tousled by stray fingers, pale exposed skin caught by moonlight. The very image of debauchery. His grin deepened.

Kissing down Sihtric's neck, he relieved them both of as many layers as he dared. After all, while they might be away from prying eyes, that didn't mean out of danger. 

Covering the smaller man's frame with his own, he could feel their accelerated heartrates, thrilling at the catch in Sihtric's breath as he reached downwards to the hardness he knew would be there. Reaching further to roll Sihtric's balls with his fingertips, a flare of desire surged through him as the younger man's eyes rolled backwards briefly.

Finan's cock twitched impatiently as he gripped Sihtric's own and ran his hand tantalisingly slow over its length. A small moan escaped Sihtric's lips as he bucked into Finan's hand.

"More" Sihtric's voice was hoarse "Please."

Finan was glad to oblige.

Shifting down Sihtric's body, he gave the younger man a wolfish smile before taking Sihtric's cock into his mouth. Moving from tip to base in one swift movement, he pinned Sihtric's hips to the floor with his hands and pulled back along the length slowly.

Repeating this mixture of fast and slow movements a few more times, he paused to lick at the precome seeping from the tip, deliberately meeting Sihtric's eyes as he did so and enjoying the unguarded desire in them.

As tempting as it was to slowly draw Sihtric to the brink like this, his own need was mounting and ale had curbed his self control. 

Not taking his eyes from Sihtric, he brought a finger to his own mouth, sucking along the length. In silent question, he raised his eyebrows at the man panting beneath him. Is this okay?

Yes. Said the tiny nod he received in response.

The next time he took Sihtric's cock into his mouth, Finan also probed gently at his hole, feeling Sihtric tense and gasp.

Ready to pull back, Finan froze but relaxed at the nervous laughter above his head.

"It's okay" Sihtric whispered "it's just that your hands are cold."

Laughing also now, Finan resumed his task. Working his finger slowly forward, he moved his mouth around the other man's cock to distract Sihtric from the intrusion.

Soon, a second finger had joined the first and Sihtric's hips were bucking into his movements once more.

"Now" Sihtric's voice was hoarse with pleasure "I need you."

Swallowing with a gulp, Finan angled his body so that it covered Sihtric's. Shifting his focus away from the other man for a second, Finan was reminded sharply of his own arousal.

As he slowly entered Sihtric it was his turn to moan into the darkness. God in his heavens, he had to shut his eyes from the sight of the Dane sprawled beneath him or this would be over far too quickly.

That Dane, however, apparently had other ideas. Pulling Finan closer by hooking his leg around him, he made a small sound of impatience.

In response, Finan rocked his hips into the other man, breath catching at the feel of Sihtric tightening around him. He definitely wasn't going to last long.

Bracing one hand against the earth, he took Sihtric's hardness once more in the other.

" Yes" Sihtric Gasped, eyes wide "yes."

"You want to come?" Finan half growled, lost in his own pleasure. "Want to come on my cock? Want me to fill you?"

"Yes" was Sihtric's only reply.

"Then come for me" he matched his words with a twist of his wrist and a quickening of his hips.

Sihtric moaned and bucked up into Finan's movements as he spilled over the Irishman's hand and his own torso.

The combined sensations of seeing Sihtric undone beneath him and feeling the Dane tighten around his cock made Finan's eyes roll. With another thrust, he joined Sihtric in his climax, rolling his hips lazily in the aftershocks of pleasure.

Catching his breath, he flopped down beside Sihtric, a soft smile on his lips as Sihtric wriggled close and placed his head on Finan's chest.

"Well, that was...Fun" Sihtric murmered after a few moments, grinning as Finan's chest shook with laughter beneath him.

"That's some idea of fun you have" the Irishman replied, pulling Sihtric closer to him.

A content silence settled between them as they stared up at the starlit sky.

"We should head back" Sihtric muttered reluctantly, moving to disentangle their bodies.

"No" Finan breathed, placing a palm on Sihtric's chest to still him "stay. Just a little longer." 

Sihtric smiled to himself "Is that an order?" He crooked an eyebrow at Finan.

In answer, the Irishman tangled his fingers in Sihtric's dark hair, pulling downwards until Sihtric's lips met his own. This kiss was softer than their earlier frantic ones. 

Humming in sleepy satisfaction, Finan drank in the sight of the younger man as he settled once more against his chest.

After all, who knew when the next time would be?


End file.
